Conquistadors
The Conquistadors '''(translated to High-Gothic as '''Conquerors) are a Successor Chapter created as a 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding of the Imperial Fists. While it is confirmed that their Primarch is indeed Rogal Dorn, it cannot be confirmed which Chapter they are descended from, with any certainty, for there is no record of which specific Chapter the Conquistadors’s gene-seed was derived from. Some scholars believe the Conquistadors are descended from the zealous Black Templars because both chapters have an intense loyalty to the Emperor sometimes becoming a cause of trouble. The Black Templars deny any link with the Conquistadors. Either way, the Conquistadors simply register as Sons of Dorn. It is a Chapter created with great ambition, intended to be a rapid-acting shock force and at the same time an exploratory colonizing force, to meet the two objectives granted by the High Lords of Terra for the maintenance and grandeur of the Empire. The first of these objectives is to give a rapid and forceful response to the conflicts that arise in the Segmentum Pacificus, which has a large number of hot spots due to the emergence and consolidation of xenos races that overflow the Chapters located in this sector. The second, to expand the borders of the empire by exploring and conquering new worlds in the name of the Emperor, new worlds so that the Empire colonizes and that with its resources it maintains its defensive forces and manages to end its enemies. Chapter History Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World Siegen Moon Siegen Prime is a case of a stagnant Feudal World in the period between the second half of the sixteenth century and the first of the seventeenth. Siegen's moon is made up of several fiefdoms that all render a tributary vassalage to the Conquistadors and receive a tithe either in minerals (everything extracted in the mines, is sent to the headquarters of the Conquistadors), food, servants even defenders. The conflicts usually do not exceed ten years and are supervised by the Conquistadors to avoid excess in them (brutality against the civilian population in excess, heretic cults even possible anti-imperial thoughts). There have been cases where some kingdom found on the moon decides to take hostile actions, if necessary, the Conquistadors do not shake their hands to report that that kingdom is a rebel thing that does not take long to be crushed by the joint strength of the other kingdoms and the brutal and majestic appearance of the Conquistadors. Fortress-Monastery The Ciudadela de Hierro is the main bastion of the Conquistadors and the most magnificent structure of all Siegen Prime and serves as a Fortress-Monastery. This marvel of engineering was designed and built during the time of the Columbia Prime Sector Crusade. Since then, the warriors of the Space Marines Conquistadors Chapter had lived there. The fortress is based on the Isla de Hierro, an island found on the shores of the city of Jerez, a city that thanks to the relationship with the Conquistadors has been influenced in technology, culture and popularity. The island was approximately one kilometer from the coast, its walls rise to 45.8 m (150 feet) above the sea. This formidable appointment of the also powerful powerful void shields, encasing the entire Island in its protective barrier and able to sustain a prolonged orbital bombardment from the most powerful void ships, as well as a deadly array of hidden gun emplacements and landing platforms. The citadel stands out because it has a large number of buildings on its surface, from recruitment academies where those who wish to enter the Conquistadors, enter the Chapter, training complexes, barracks of the chapter serf and other personnel. In the lower levels of the island, there are the hangars, Librarius, Armory and Reclusiarchy. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Capitan General' - Senior-most rank within the Conquistadors. Equivalent rank to a Chapter Master. *'Maestre de campo'- Equivalent rank to a Captain. *'Alférez mayor'- A Alférez mayor is a rank held by a senior Astartes line officer of the Chapter who serves as an executive officer and second-in-command to a company. Serving as a battle-commander middle-tier line officer, they also take on more specialised functions such as a Shield-Lieutenant, given charge of a boarding party in a savage void battle. Alférez mayor are considered Maestre de campo-in-training, and as such, are treated with the utmost respect by their subordinates. *'Sargento mayor' - A Sargento mayor is a rank held by those junior line officers who hold seniority over other Sargentos. These individuals are consummate warriors who have risen through the ranks of their Chapter and have already demonstrated their worth in the bloody fires of conflict, and have been recognized for their dedication, skill and tactical acumen. *'Sargento '- A Sargento is a rank held by those Astartes junior line officers who have proven themselves on the field of battle. This rank is equivalent to a junior lieutenant. Ayudantes de campo Captains or Ayudantes de campo, act as councilors to the Capitan General. They command elements of the Chapter combining two or more companies and fill the duties that in other chapters fall to a company captain which includes: *'Primer Capitan' - Commander of the Capitan General's Honour Guard. This specialty rank is only granted to the most eminent and distinguished warrior within the Chapter. He is a commander without equal and is held in the highest regard by his fellow battle-brothers. *'Prevoste'- Equivalent rank to a Master of the Watch. Assigned to one of the Chapter's Ayudantes, a Prevoste is charged with the responsibility of the defence of his Chapter's fortress-monastery and home world in the absence of the Capitan General. This title is given to the commander of the designated company that is currently charged with the garrisoning of the fortress-monastery, which is allotted to a different company on a rotational basis. *'Capitán de la artillería' - Equivalent rank to a Master of Sieges, this Ayudante is a master of siege warfare and oversees the construction of the Chapter's defences in the field. He is also a master of ordnance and heavy artillery, commanding the Chapter's formidable firepower like no other. The Master of Sieges is also a high explosive ordnance expert and is responsible for overseeing the crafting of the necessary earth-breaching charges used by the Chapter's siege-works to breach the most desirable location in an enemy's defences. *'Gran Navegante '- Equivalent rank to a Master of the Fleet. Assigned to one of the Chapter's Ayudantes, a Gran Navegante possesses the most experience and greatest skill at planning and executing void-combat. His is given overall command of the Chapter fleet, and essentially serves as the Chapter's fleet admiral, commanding his flagship and all other space assets when they deploy for major engagement. Traditionally, the Gran Navegante is usually the commander of the 4th Company. *'Adelantado' - Equivalent to a Master of the Marches, as well as leading an entire company of Space Marines in battle, the Adelantado has the duty of overseeing the deployment of the Chapter's fighting strength. It is his knowledge of Chapter dispositions the Chapter Master turns to when readying for war. The Master of Marches is wholly devoted to his duty as he gazes at a massive length of parchment held aloft by a Cyber-cherub, which contains critical data. Upon his backpack are twin vox-casters which are utilised to project orders across the noisy battlefield. The Adelantado is usually the commander of the 5th Company. *'Tambor mayor' - Equivalent to a Master of Rites, this Ayudantes is charged with recording and preserving the martial traditions of the Chapter - a bombastic, courageous warrior with unswerving loyalty to his battle-brothers. This individual exudes a sense of martial pride and fervour to those around them. A large servo-skull with an incorporated vox-caster that amplifies his war cries is anchored near his feet by a weighty pair of censers. The tambor mayor roars inspiring rhetoric during the heat of battle, reminding his battle-brothers to remember their duty and heritage, even as they clash with the foe. The tambor mayor is traditionally the Captain of the 6th Company. *'Furriel mayor' - Equivalent to a Chief Victualler, this Ayudantes is responsible for all of the Chapter's supply needs, particularly those pertaining to food, drink and the other personal requirements of the Chapter's Astartes and human support personnel. Traditionally, this role is assigned to the commander of the 7th Company. *'Capitan de Rodeleros'- Equivalent rank to a Lord Executioner. Assigned to the Captain of the Chapter's elite 8th Assault Company, this commander is the master of the Chapter's assault forces. This Ayudantes commands the Rodeleros formations when squads are deployed from multiple companies to act as a single unit in the field. He also oversees their training. Often times, the Capitan de Rodeleros is a brutal and direct individual, not so much given to glittering heroics and flamboyant challenges as short, bloody and efficient close combats. Clutching his favoured master-crafted melee weapon in his hands, he strides purposely forward in battle, the expression of a stone cold killer writ on his face as he heads towards his grim duty. His artificer armour is often impressively detailed with embossed skulls, scrollwork and multiple purity seals. Of all the Conquistadors Ayudantes within the Chapter, the Capitan de Rodeleros is the most menacing. *'Capitan de Gastadores' - Equivalent rank to a Master of Ordnance, this Ayudantes is charged with the heavy weapons and relic weapons utilised by the Devastator Marines of the Chapter. He also leads formations of said marines when so required by the mission. He projects an aura of stoic watchfulness as he directs the withering look upon distant foes. On his backpack is installed a targeting array which matches the angle of his gaze, gathering telemetry information to be fed to the Chapter's Devastator Marines. *'Capitan de Reclutas' - Equivalent to a Master of Recruits, the Ayudantes who is responsible for training all of the Chapter's Novatos (Neophytes). He will be a skilled Veteran of hundreds of battles and a shrewd judge of character, easily able to determine what will bring out the best in the genetically-altered adolescents who survived their Aspirant Trials and transform them into true Astartes. As the leader of a Scout Company, the Master of Recruits will be an expert in the irregular forms of combat that define the missions of Space Marine Scouts, including sabotage, infiltration and counterinsurgency. Traditionally, this role is assigned to the commander of the 10th Company. Specialist Ranks *'Capellan Mayor' - Equivalent rank to a Reclusiarch of the Chapter. *'Capellan '- Equivalent rank to a Chaplain. *'Cirujano' - Equivalent rank to a Chief Apothecary of the Chapter. *'Barbero '- Equivalent rank to an Apothecary. *'Mago Mayor' - Equivalent rank to a Chief Librarian of the Chapter. *'Mago '- Equivalent rank to a Chapter Librarian. *'Portador'- Equivalent rank to a Standard Bearer. *'Jinete'- A specialty designation given to a battle-brother who is a pilot of an aerial vehicle or a driver of an armoured vehicle. Line Ranks *'Cabo '- Equivalent rank to a Sergeant. *'Picas húmedas'- Equivalent rank to a full battle-brother. *'Picas secas'- Equivalent rank to a Scout Marine. *''Novatos ''- A novice, equivalent to a Neophyte. Specialist Formations Squad Formations *'Alabarderos'- (Singular: Alabardero) A Terminator-armoured Veteran Marine. *'Gastadores '- (Singular: Gastador) Equivalent to a Veteran Marine. *'Rodeleros'- (Singular: Rodelero) Equivalent to an Assault Marine. *'Piqueros '(Singular: Piquero) Equivalent to a Tactical Marine. *'Mosqueteros '- (Singular: Mosquetero) Equivalent to a Devastator Marine. *'Arcabuceros '- (Singular: Arcabucero) Equivalent to a Scout Marine. *'Novatos '- (Singular: Novato) A newly inducted Neophyte. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Death Before Dishonour All Space Marines are the product of their genetic inheritance, benefiting from its blessings as well as suffering from its shortcomings, and the Conquistadors are no different. Their Primarch was a deeply devoted warrior who fought tirelessly at the right hand of the Emperor, but even this towering exemplar had his flaws, as he himself is known to have acknowledged. Perhaps because of his dedication, Dorn was devastated when the Emperor fell, and shouldered far more than his fair share of the blame. He cast himself into a crusade of redemption that only ended in the terrible crucible of the Iron Cage, re-forging the Legion in the bloody furnace of war. Dorn's glorious legacy lives on through the Imperial Fists, but so too does his curse. This usually occurs in three levels: *'Level 1 (Suffer Not Failure)' - The Battle-Brother believes himself deficient in some manner, whether real or imagined, and becomes truculent and obstructive when ordered to redeploy in the face of a stronger foe. When acting as a squad leader or Deathwatch Kill-Team leader, he makes demands of his squad that others might consider unreasonable, and views any disagreement as outright disobedience. *'Level 2 (Beware Hubris)' - The Battle-Brother spends his every waking moment brooding on past battles, seeking even the slightest flaw in his own deeds, and those of others. While he stops short of outright criticism of his Battle-Brothers, he condemns his own actions as falling short of the example set by his Primarch, and seeks to redeem himself in the fires of battle. *'Level 3 (None Are Flawless)' - The Battle-Brother obsessively reviews every detail of every mission he takes part in, finding fault with his own actions and those of his squad. He becomes withdrawn, maudlin and confrontational, and unwilling to accept or issue any order that does not result in imminent battle. Chapter Culture Dogs of war; The faithful friends of the warrior. The Conquistadors are known for a tradition that dates from their arrival in Siegen when dogs known as Siegen Mastiff (Canis lupus Siegenis), animals similar to Terra's genetically improved mastiffs, were found. The Conquistadors received hundreds of Mastiff as a gift of victory after the battles fought against the mutants that plagued the planet, before the insult to the government that it would be to get rid of the animals, the Captain General of that moment, decided to follow the example of their Space cousins Wolves They genetically modified the animals thanks to the collaboration of the Divisionis Biologis to make them more powerful in combat. Siegen Mastiffs are simple animals, incredibly brutal, loyal only to their master and ruthless against their enemies. As companion animals, wolves will accompany the Battle Brother wherever he goes, he will groan if he is forced to stay behind, and attack his enemies with a single gesture or a single word even sometimes disobeying his owner simply because they have seen danger against him. Siegen Mastiffs help Conquistadors in many ways during battle. Their great speed makes them an effective flanking unit, perfect for harassing the enemies of the Conquistadors, testing their defenses and wiping out the smaller enemy units. Also due to their great speed and agility, they are used as fast-moving distractions on the main battle line, which leave the opponents of the Conquistadors trying to guess what their next move will be. They can also remain loyally next to the Battle Brother if he falls, protecting his body and even pulling him towards a safer area. Mastiffs have become essentially linked to the Chapter of the Conquistadors, often being a point of discrepancy and friction with the Battle Brothers of other Chapters, especially those who have to get into a Rhino and go tight next to the Mastiff, or suffer of his constant panting and resolution during a tactical informative session, although some see it as a moral factor due to the loyalty shown by the animal or the anger it awakens when it is unfortunately dejected and its owner notices. Nicknames Within the Chapter other customs have been established whose origin is unknown, one of them is to put motes or nicknames, within the Chapter, among the Conquerors themselves or their vehicles or units, perhaps due to a certain competitiveness among them. For example; The Astartes have been heard to refer to the 1st Company as "Old Third", it is assumed that due to the veterans of their members. They speak of their own Lord of the Chapter as "El Cacique", perhaps because of the aggressive way of directing the Chapter or perhaps because they consider him the undisputed leader of the Chapter, considering him the most honorable and strongest of all. Of course, it is clear that the strength of his personality and his iron discipline keeps the Chapter very cohesive. Personal Appearance As a whole, the Conquistadors transmit a careless appearance, they do not usually clean their armor, it is very common to see them without a helmet and even without parts of the armor if they believe that this will benefit them by giving them more speed or mobility in less orthodox missions, sometimes They do this by pure contempt of death. In these cases the tattoos that many of them usually wear are seen, in most cases these are of warrior style or of bands and military organizations, but there are also religious ones, related to the Chapter or personal reasons. The only hygienic / aesthetic norm that they are obliged to comply with is to wear short hair, so they usually wear military or inmate hairstyles, or simply cut their hair, but since there are no rules on shaving they usually wear abundant facial hair, they They have seen great beards, some like to take care of others, it is simply because they do not shave. His Colonel, however, goes with short, gummed hair and a small mustache carefully trimmed. Spoils of war The other strange practice that they perform quite regularly is to capture endemic species from the planets on which they have missions and adopt them as pets of the Company. These pets are usually treated with appreciation and care to such an extent that they make small armor and clothing with the colors of the chapter. They have been seen parading with Apes, Goats, Wild boars, Exotic birds, Ticks, Beastmen, Jokaero ... But they have also been seen treating Xenos races as animals and parading them, such as Gretchins and even rarely Dark Eldars or Tau although the latter usually end up requisitioned for investigations. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Conquistadors follow the normal doctrines of Codex Astartes, with small variations to compensate for their own physical and mental characteristics. They show a preference for fire exchanges at close range, using a large number of Fusion Weapons and artillery to weaken armored targets and destroy enemies with little armor. Coming from a society that builds people's prestige on their ability in war and duels, the Conquistadors are notable melee fighters, the clashes between the Conquistadors and the sons of Angron and Khorne being famous. Chapter Recruitment The Conquistadors usually stand out for the acceptance of all kinds of recruits as Initiates. The main difference is that its Initiates must pass a pre-operation training that Astartes will return to them. Chapter Beliefs The beliefs of the Conquistadors put great emphasis on merits, loyalty and self-sacrifice. Many of these beliefs come from the Siegen Prime Psyche itself, patience and relentless determination are the most appreciated features in the Chapter. The Sword and the Bolter are the most important symbols in the teachings of the Chapter, many of its members favor the fight to melee coming to fight at first blood in case of serious dispute between two Astartes. The Conquistadors are a Chapter that prides itself on its humanism, its pletasy to protect the weak and the innocent along with Humanity Notable Conquistadors Chapter Wargear & Equipment Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet *''Castillo Negro'' (Battle Barge) ''' - Personal Flagship of the Conquistadors. *Perro Marino (Battle Barge) ' - *Obo de Mar'' (Battle Barge) ''' - *Conquistador (Battle Barge) ' - *Duque de hierro'' (Strike Cruisers) - *''(Add Name) ''(Strike Cruisers) - *''(Add Name) ''(Strike Cruisers) - *''(Add Name) ''(Strike Cruisers) - *''(Add Name) ''(Strike Cruisers) - *''(Add Name) ''(Strike Cruisers) - *''(Add Name) ''(Strike Cruisers) - *''(Add Name) ''(Strike Cruisers) - *''10 Escorts *''40 Thunderhawk gunships Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Conquistadors primarily wear a grey coloured breastplate, helm, glin (poleyns; knee guards) and llaw (gauntlets). The shoulder insets, coes (leg armour) are red and the droed (sabatons; foot armour) are yellow in colour. The Aquila or Imperialis symbol on the breastplate is white in colour. The trim of the shoulder pauldrons indicates the company number, in accordance to the dictates of the Codex Astartes (i.e. 1st Company; White, 2nd Company; Red, 3rd Company; Yellow or Gold, 4th Company; Green, ect.). Squad number is indicated by a white Gothic numeral (1-10) on the left glin, and squad specialty insignia is indicated in white on the right shoulder inset, while the chapter badge on the left shoulder guard. Chapter Badge The Chapter's personal heraldry is represented on their Chapter banner with a halberd superimposed on an axe of Omnissiah energy over which a heavy bolter, seen from above, that points down from right to left, and a sniper rifle, seen in profile, cross, which points up from right to left, both forming a blade. In the center where the four elements intersect is an imperial eagle with a golden laurel wreath. The bolter and the rifle represent the versatility of the Chapter, the halberd is believed to have some relation to the origin of its Seed, although another theory states that it is a declaration of intentions, by putting this weapon in its banner they intend to give a lethal blow and devastating his enemy, this Chapter will be the weapon that channels the Emperor's will. The crowned eagle would represent the Emperor. For simplicity's sake, the Chapter usually wears an icon represented by a Calatrava Cross which takes the form of a gold coloured Grecian cross in gules with fleur-de-lis at its ends, centered upon a field of red. This was the pre-eminent symbol among the ancient Iberian orders of Knighthood in Spain and Portugal. The roots of this particular cross can be traced back to the 12th century Military Order of Calatrava, which was founded in Castile (present day Spain) as a military branch of the great Cistercian family. Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Conquistadors About the Conquistadors Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:ThePrimeInvictarus